halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards
Third Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards (2010-2011) December 3rd, 2010 — January 7th, 2011 Welcome to the Third Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards, 2010—2011. We are honoured by your attendance to this annual community awards election and celebration, the second, and hopefully, not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Administration, and we thank the Star Wars Fanon Wikia for donating the concept of this annual community ritual to us. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that you will all participate! Now, read the regulations, nominate your favourite articles, and vote! __TOC__ Regulations #Nominations and voting begin at 9:00 pm GMT on December 3rd, 2010 and will conclude promptly at 12:00 pm GMT (Greenwich Mean Time) on January 2nd, 2011, at the time of the New Year! Exceptions to this are listed below. Final winners will be announced later that day on January 7th, 2011! #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this celebration, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the Wikia and barred from future voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Articles that are not eligible for a category will be removed by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category from . You may nominate a single article only for a single category. Articles that are not eligible for nomination will be removed without any notice if they are found to have "content issues""Unrealism", "Canonicity Problems", etc ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole election and no more. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. However, for categories pertaining to users (e.g. "Best Writer of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. You may only nominate yourself for one article in the entire election, and this does not pertain to self-nominating yourself as a user. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article may withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. ##Winners of the First Annual HFF Award and Second Annual HFF Award cannot be nominated. This applies only to the articles, not the authors of the articles. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category, and no more. You may vote for only one of your own articles for the entire election, no matter how many articles you have in how many categories. ##Please sign your vote with your signature to verify your identity. ##Because you have nominated an article, it does not mean that you have to vote for it. ##Any categories with ties by 12:00 AM GMT on January 2nd, 2011 (24 hours before the end of the event) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 7th, 2011 and the end of the ceremony. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. #'Questions': Please address bureaucrats or if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME (NAMEOFAUTHOR) *'Name': ARTICLENAME (full name) *'Author': NAMEOFAUTHOR *'Nominator': NAMEOFNOMINATOR Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Most Unique Concept of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME (NAMEOFAUTHOR) *'Name': ARTICLENAME (full name) *'Author': NAMEOFAUTHOR *'Nominator': NAMEOFNOMINATOR *'Description': DESCRIPTIONOFARTICLE Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best UNSC Personnel of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps/Navy/Army or any of its subordinate commands. Does not include SPARTANs. *Best Covenant Character of the Year — Any character of any of the Covenant Loyalist/Separatist species. *Best AI Character of the Year — Any AI (Artificial Intelligence) character of any species. *Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year — Any character that does not fit into any of the above character categories; includes, but is not limited to, Forerunners, Precursors, AIs, Flood, Hybrids, etc... Technologies *Best Starship of the Year — Any classification of starship or individual vessel capable of extended extra-atmospheric travel. *Best Ground / Air Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of planetary (atmospheric or ground) travel. *Best Weapon of the Year — Any weapon system of any allegiance and application. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, non-weaponized combat equipment, etc... Does not include weapons. Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Location of the Year — Any discrete location, including, but not limited to, planets, cities, structures, buildings, etc... *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, civilian corporations, etc... *Best Species of the Year — Any sentient species of beings, including both singular races and races that are members of an alliance (such as the Covenant); alliances are not covered in this category, but instead are covered in the above "Best Organization of the Year" category Special *Best Article of the Year — The article from any of the above categories with the most number of votes in the whole election. *Most Unique Concept of the Year - A never-before-seen concept used in Halo Fan Fiction Wikia. Must give proper reasoning as to why this idea should be deemed "Most Unique" in the "Description" field Projects *Best Roleplay of the Year — Any singular collaborative roleplay. *Best Novel of the Year — Best literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. Writers *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and/or productions. Nominations and Voting Best SPARTAN of the Year Carter-A259 (CommanderTony) *'Name': Carter-A259 *'Author': CommanderTony *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': It’s a big day when a canon character can be nominated for a Fanon of the Year Award and regardless of whether or not which side you stand on Tony’s often out-of-the-box justification for things, you can’t deny that our good Commander has written this good Commander a powerful bio and lifestory worthy of becoming Bungie-grade canon itself. Voting (1) #Heck yes! [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) Best UNSC Personnel of the Year Jacob Forge (Maslab) *'Name': Jacob Forge (full name) *'Author': Maslab *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (1) #As per nomination. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Tyrone Hosmer (Matt-256) *'Name': Tyrone Hosmer *'Author': Matt-256 *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': Read it! Then read it again. This is an inspiration and cornerstone foundation for all Marine articles yet to come. Voting (1) #Heck yes again! [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) Codename: SHOGUN (Specops306) *'Name': Codename: SHOGUN *'Author': Specops306 *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': The central character of VORAUSSICHT almost as mysterious as though he fights. And that’s what makes him so awesome. Voting (1) #Yup. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) Madison Carson (Spartan-091) *'Name': Madison Carson *'Author': Spartan-091 *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (1) #As per nomination. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Leonardo Simmons (SPARTAN-118) *'Name': Leonardo Simmons *'Author': SPARTAN-118 *'Nominator': Rozh Voting (1) #This article is an exceptional example of a unique, original take on an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. He is far from a Gary Stu and is thus quite balanced as a character. Additionally, the history is quite expansive and detailed; its in-depth biographical details truly place you in an empathetical position, and the quotes are a quite nice touch, might I add. >;3 --•TARADIAN NITEMARE• 04:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Keith Johnson (User:Masterchief46517) *'Name': Keith Johnson *'Author': Masterchief46517 *'Nominator': Masterchief46517 Voting (1) #Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 06:07, December 4, 2010 (UTC) John Chase (Rozh) *'Name': John Chase (full name) *'Author': Rozh *'Nominator': RichardRHunt Voting (1) #Gotta love this guy (yes homo)--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 06:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Best Covenant Character of the Year Stel 'Vadam (Stel' Vadam) *'Name': Stel 'Vadam *'Author': Stel' Vadam *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (4) #From a writing calibre this article could be considered rather average. However, I vote for it because how huge a ripple Stel' Vadam's namesake character has made over this wiki in the past year. Involved in at least half a dozen or more collaborations across this wiki, Stel's character is always the ace card in the deck when it comes to running the show in any story. The user's writing ability itself has increased quite tremondously throughout the past year and could be easily seen doing so with the article's constant updating. With the amount of work that keeps going into it now, I'm pretty sure that Stel 'Vadam of the Vadam clan is not going to be forgotten for a very long time. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) #I agree wholeheartedly with Tucker on this one. From the experience of someone who's invested the majority of his work on this wiki in a single character, I can tell when someone is really devoted to their character and Stel and his namesake definitely fit this particular bill. Furthermore, I think that giving the award to this article will prove that the annual awards aren't just reserved for users with extremely good writing skills. The effort put in from other dedicated members of the community should also be observed and rewarded. #As per nomination. Furthermore, the effort placed into this article is substantially high and is well on its way to be this year's best Covenant character of the year. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #I agree as well. His devotion and effort for the writing of his character needs to be truly noted and should be rewarded for his actions. Best AI Character of the Year Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year Richard R. Hunt (RichardRHunt) *'Name': Richard R. Hunt *'Author': RichardRHunt *'Nominator': Rozh Voting (1) #Richard's Richard is an exemplary example of a civilian character. His detailed, expansive experiences with the Office of Naval Research truly make for an interesting read as well. One may best summarize both ol' Rich's article as "''incredibly brilliant, yet utterly insane," although definitely more the former than the latter. >:3 --•TARADIAN NITEMARE• 06:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Best Starship of the Year [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (AAO)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]] (Echo 1125) *'Name': UNSC Spirit of Fire (AAO) (full name) *'Author': Echo 1125 *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (1) #As per nomination. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Celestia-class Assault Ship *'Name': Celestia-class Assault Ship *'Author': Athena32 *'Nominator': Another Poetic Spartan Voting (1) #A superb and well detailed article. Absolutely amazing to read and provides well described information about the Ship and all of its relative features. ''Leonidas''-class Heavy Battleship *'Name': Leonidas-class Heavy Battleship *'Author': Spartan-091 *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (1) #As per nomination. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Best Ground/Air Vehicle of the Year Best Weapon of the Year BR60 (Athena32 and Maslab) *'Name': BR60 *'Author': Athena32 and Maslab *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (1) #A detailed and interesting article by two very committed authors. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Best Technology of the Year MJOLNIR Mark VII Powered Assault Armor (Maslab) *'Name': MJOLNIR Mark VII Powered Assault Armor (Maslab) *'Author': Maslab *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (2) #Nicely done article. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #I wish I had that pic of his.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) Best Event of the Year Best Location of the Year Taradia (Rozh) *'Name': Federated Commonwealth of Taradia *'Author': Rozh *'Nominator': SPARTAN-118 *'Description': Aye, here is an outstanding example of an article on a planet - one that has quite a pretty history, that is noteworthy upon itself. But thats only the tip of the metaphorical iceberg - the article elaborates on the culture, geography, military, and notable habitats of the planet, among many other little details. All in all, I believe this to be a article of very high quality, and deserving of an award in the Third Annual Halo Fan Fiction Awards. Voting (2) #My vote for sure - read above for my reasoning. #Per above #As per above. Norman-123 04:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Best Organization of the Year Alpha-9 Division (Maslab) *'Name': Alpha-9 Division *'Author': Maslab *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (1) #As per nomination. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] SPARTAN-III Program (Maslab) *'Name': SPARTAN-III Program (AAO) *'Author': Maslab *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (1) #As per nomination. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] SPARTAN-IV Program (Ajax 013) *'Name': Special Proficiency, Assault, Recon and Tactical Augmented Nonconventional-force, Fourth Generation Program *'Author': Ajax 013 *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (2) #A very professionally-written article that contains no shortage of scientific expertise and those awesome self-drawn images Ajax is so fond of. Obviously a work of art deserving its place in the list of best organizations on Halo Fanon. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #One of the best articles on the site. Best Species of the Year Most Unique Concept Human Nature (Jawsredfield) *'Name': Human Nature *'Author': Jawsredfield *'Nominator': Rozh *'Description': A very expansive article detailing a progressive rock band that flourished in the post-Human-Covenant War era. Its conceptual originality is complimented by its exploration into some aspects of the civilian culture of the Human sphere. Voting (1) #As per my nomination. •TARADIAN NITEMARE• 00:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-N0013 (Spartan-091) *'Name': SPARTAN-N0013 *'Author': Spartan-091 *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': Yes. Voting (1) #[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) BBC News/November 2554 (CommanderTony) *'Name': BBC News/November 2554 *'Author': CommanderTony *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': Because Tony was planning to already and because BBC News reels add a complete new layer to Halo, not to mention the writer's little winks as to what the future of the Tonyverse holds. Also there is Top Gear in the future. Voting (1) #We need to see a custom Ghost on display at Top Gear one day. And a Brute Chopper.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) Farewell to Subtle Tank (Tuckerscreator) *'Name': Farewell to Subtle Tank *'Author': Tuckerscreator *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': I admit this is a first since it's directly out-of-canon here, but I’m choosing to nominate it because of what it represents as a personal tale. Poetry is a rarity on Halo Fanon but when I wrote it I hoped to illustrate the binding framework that makes us our community of this special wiki. Our admin Subtank is that glue holds us together, and while the news of her leaving turned out gratefully to be false alarms, there’s no denying she brings out the best of all of us. That’s what I hoped to illustrate by writing this poem. Best Roleplay of the Year Operation: VORAUSSICHT (Specops306) *'Name': Operation: VORAUSSICHT *'Author': Specops306 *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': Is it any surprise to see Specops’s name here again? More seriously, though, this work has introduced a whole new look on the Human-Covenant War, bringing in deception, dark secrets, even more of the treachery of the rogue of ONI, and the outnumbered agents and soldiers who have to stop it. And Xenomorphs. Can not forget Xenomorphs. Did I mention Xenomorphs? Versus Spartans. Yes, Xenomorphs. Voting #'AS PER ABOVE![[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) Best Novel of the Year Halo: Flight of the Phoenix/Book 2 (Maslab) *'''Name: Halo: Flight of the Phoenix/Book 2 (full name) *'Author': Maslab *'Nominator': User:Sona 'Demal Voting (3) #Read it and you'll know why. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #Per above #I concur - I've been following this for ages, and love how it has been completed at last. Halo: Heroes All (SPARTAN-118 and Athena32) *'Name': Halo: Heroes All (full name) *'Author': SPARTAN-118 and Athena32 *'Nominator': User:Sona 'Demal Voting (3) #Durr and here's vote #2. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #I'm flattered this has been nominated. Me and Matt have been hard at work at this to make it enjoyable and interesting to read. #One of the best stories on this wiki, the writers have put amazing effort into it and they deserve to be rewarded. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Best Writer of the Year CommanderTony *'Name': CommanderTony *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (4) #CT has really outdone himself this year. Look at any of his articles and I'd be very surprised if you'll disagree. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #Indeed I would call this year the Age of CT. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) #His writing style has inspired many other users and his creativity is astounding. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 06:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Like me. :] Per above. See also *First Annual HFF Award *Second Annual HFF Award